GRIFINÓRIA VERSUS CORVINAL
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: Projeto Fanfic100. Tema.23. Amantes. A primeira vez de Lily...


**Projeto Fanfic 100** **23. Amantes**

**Grifinória versus Corvinal**

A temporada de quadribol daquele ano estava muito disputada. O time da Grifinória tinha perdido feio na partida contra a Lufa-Lufa, mas, como a Corvinal tinha conseguido ganhar apertado da Sonserina, uma vitória com boa vantagem sobre a Corvinal iria garantir as chances no campeonato daquele ano.

Tiago Potter, capitão do time da Grifinória desde o quinto ano, estava agora no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Era o seu último ano no comando como Capitão do time, o último na escola. Ele tinha conseguido manter uma seqüência invicta desde que entrara para o time. Agora, no seu último ano, eles tinham que ganhar a Taça, era uma questão de honra!

Depois da derrota vergonhosa no primeiro jogo, os treinos passaram a ser diários e estressantes. Tiago era um apanhador extraordinário, voava como um alucinado sobre sua vassoura, e era um garoto muito determinado. Apesar do tempo horrivelmente frio e úmido, nada parecia capaz de desviar a atenção de Tiago da conquista da Taça de Quadribol de prata daquele ano.

Mas quando Lílian Evans chegou ao campo, quase no final do último treino antes do jogo, Thiago se viu cheio de desejo, sem conseguir pensar em nada que não fosse nela.

- Olá, senhor apanhador! Chega de treino... Venha até aqui, brincar comigo... – ela gritou, com voz risonha.

- Tenho que treinar mais um pouco, Lílian!

- Ah, eu esqueci... o senhor tem um treino muito sério... responsabilidades com o time de quadribol da Grifinória...

O resto do time assistia a conversa já adivinhando como aquilo ia acabar. Lílian entrou no meio do campo, agitando os braços sobre a cabeça, e pulando na frente deles, atrapalhando a visão e as manobras. Algumas meninas riam e cochichavam, os meninos ameaçavam reclamar.

- Lílian Evans! Quer fazer o favor de parar com isso? A gente precisa treinar...

Num vôo rasante, ele agarrou seus braços com firmeza, mantendo-se equilibrado na vassoura mesmo sem se segurar. Os colegas de time bateram palmas entusiasmadas. Mas Lílian deu um pulo, ficando de pé na mesma hora e começando a rir. O som do seu riso, como sempre acontecia, o deixou enfeitiçado.

- Vou lhe ensinar a respeitar o esporte, senhorita Evans! – com um impulso na vassoura, desceu mais, ficando a poucos centímetros do chão, seu rosto bem junto ao dela. Segurando-a pelos cabelos, roçou de leve seus lábios nos dela, debaixo de uma nova salva de palmas.

Tudo ali era inocente. A suavidade do anoitecer, o vento gelado e úmido de inverno, a alegria dos colegas em volta dos dois, a fina linha divisória entre a infância e o futuro. Mas a inocência não poderia permanecer para sempre. Ela se afastou um pouco e acenou com a cabeça de leve, virando-se para sair do campo e indicando que ele a seguisse. Esse gesto simples fez Tiago desmontar da vassoura imediatamente e a seguir, debaixo dos protestos do resto do time.

Ela andava rápido, virando às vezes a cabeça discretamente para trás, um ar de riso nos lábios. Mas ele tinha pernas mais compridas, e uma enorme ansiedade em tocá-la, por isso a alcançou com facilidade. Então eles se encontraram, como costumavam fazer, com os lábios sedentos grudando um no outro, e em seguida se apertaram, ofegantes, mal deixando o ar penetrar.

A necessidade surgiu dentro deles, tão forte, urgente e envolvente que Lílian sentiu o corpo tremer quando jogou os braços em torno dele e se enroscou em volta do seu corpo. Os lábios dela quentes e molhados se separaram ligeiramente dos dele, o suficiente para que ele conseguisse focalizar seus olhos embaçados de amor e desejo. Ele percebia nela uma confiança e uma aceitação do que ele pudesse querer que, sentiu um arrepio varrer o seu corpo excitado.

- Lílian. – sabendo que iria morrer ali, de tanto desejá-la, Tiago apertou o rosto nas mechas avermelhadas dos cabelos dela que esvoaçavam pelo seu rosto. – Temos que parar com isso, Lílian. Vamos dar uma volta. – Mas, enquanto falava, suas mãos se moviam em torno de todo o corpo dela. Não conseguia parar.

- Eu tive um sonho essa noite... – contou ela, com suavidade. Aninhada em seus braços, suspirou. – Sonhei com você. Meus sonhos são sempre com você. E no momento em que acordei, sabia que hoje seria nosso dia. – Jogou a cabeça para trás, sedutora. Ele não teve como evitar a sensação de ser arrastado por aqueles olhos verdes de cigana. – Quero estar com você. Quero que seja você, e ninguém mais. Quero me entregar a você, e a ninguém mais.

Ele sentiu o sangue vibrar, agitar-se, latejar por todo o seu corpo. Tentou pensar no que era certo e errado, tentou pensar no amanhã. Mas só conseguia pensar no momento presente. No corpo dela, ali, colado no seu.

- Você tem que ter certeza, Lily...

- Tiago... - Ela cobria o seu rosto com beijos ardentes, fazendo os dedos deslizarem entre os cabelos rebeldes dele. – Eu sempre tive certeza.

Afastou-se um pouco dele, mas apenas para tomar-lhe a mão. Foi puxando pelo braço, para longe do campo, longe do castelo, na direção do bosque. Aquela área do bosque estava silenciosa e vazio naquele horário. Tiago viu de repente, surpreso, o cobertor estendido no chão, encostado num tronco de árvore. Havia algumas velas perfumadas acesas espalhadas pelo ar, alguns buquês delicados de flores espalhados pelos troncos das árvores mais próximas. Olhou para ela.

- Eu lhe disse que já sabia que ia ser hoje... – explicou Lílian sorrindo. E começou a despir suas vestes, depois a roupa de baixo, devagar. Tiago notou que os dedos dela estavam tremendo. – Achei que devia ser aqui... o nosso canto favorito.

- Você está com frio.

- Um pouco só... - seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso, numa mistura de timidez e malícia.- Mas não vou estar nem com frio nem com medo daqui a alguns instantes...

- Prometo ter todo o cuidado com você.

- Sei que vai ter cuidado. – Ela deu um passo à frente, se libertando do que ainda restava de roupas num montinho no chão, e jogou os braços para frente, envolvendo seus ombros. – Eu amo você, Tiago Potter.

- Eu amo você, Lílian Evans. – ele viu de relance o corpo nu à sua frente, e logo sua visão ficou enevoada.

- Eu sei. – e o pequeno friozinho de medo dentro dela desapareceu por completo.


End file.
